


Rocky Start

by ruby_shooting_stars



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BTW it is pretty story divergent but it should still be fun, F/M, Gerudo Culture, Guards, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I like how those tags are real tags it makes me happy, I'll add more as I go, I'm adding as i go, I'm just trying my best love me pls, Kakariko Village, My Headcannons, Trans Male Character, Trans! Link, Yiga Clan - Freeform, idk what else, light Violence, not much i promise, random stuff, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_shooting_stars/pseuds/ruby_shooting_stars
Summary: What if Link used to be Linda? What if the Princess Zelda and daughter of a knight Linda were forced to be friends through their fathers? What if they couldn't stand each other?What if a sunset cured their friendship?Follow them in a journey of self discovery!!(I tried so please read?)





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a ton of my headcannons about them. AU, as well; based on what I know of BOTW, Zelda and Link don't meet when they're younger. And Link isn't trans. And a lot of other things that I wrote in before finding out. Yeah it's quite divergent sorry.
> 
> As to how I came upon the whole Link is trans thing... He so smol and cute, people call him pretty, and his bulge is quite smol if I may say so myself.
> 
> Probably complete bullshit. Oops~
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this brain spam post. Criticism is highly appreciated!! I'm not the best of writers, no way in hell, and I'm always searching to get better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Linda meet each other, and both of them are quite unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leza go  
> Hopefully I don't drop this  
> If I do please scream at me

“Zelda,” King Rhoam called to the door leading into the main castle, “Come into the study.”

With a small puff of self encouragement, Zelda said “Yes, father!” with the most pleasant voice she could muster, and opened the door.

Her ten year old eyes scanned the two strangers in the study. Well, not totally strangers. The older man, about her father's age, was a dear friend of the king, stretching back all the way to childhood. The girl next to Sir Linus was Linda, a girl Zelda's age.

She was to be her friend.

Linda was sitting in the fluffy chair, her slight figure almost completely engulfed in the puffy chair. Though her manners obviously could be improved, her back not being straight, her eyes didn't seem very bad. And she could tell because Linda was looking straight at Zelda.

Linda was obviously examining Zelda, just like Zelda was, and her eyes burned with… something. Zelda couldn't tell. Well, it wasn't anger, and that was good.

If she had to be honest, Zelda _really_ didn't want to have a 'friend.’ Zelda was a princess, and Linda was just a kid of her father's friend. Though they did get noblehood from King Rhoam, they didn't have any good political influence. They had to worry about potential war with the other countries, after all.

Since it wasn't good for the kingdom, it wouldn't be good to waste time.

All of this went through the ten year old’s head in the matter of a second.

Luckily for her, Zelda remembered her manners.

She curtsied deeply, golden locks hiding her face. “Sir Linus, Lady Linda, a pleasure to meet you.” She straightened, putting a hand on her heart. “I am Princess Zelda, as you may know."

A practiced smile sat on her face, introduction engraved into her tongue. She spared a glance at the two she was talking to, and saw Linda look away, bored.

_Rude!_

King Rhoam didn’t like this development, nor did Sir Linus.

Sir Linus stepped in, face carefully covering his nervousness. Everyone knew how political and mannered Princess Zelda was, even in her tender age. “It's our pleasure as well, Princess Zelda,” he said, voice soft and pleasant, bellying his prowess as a knight.

The two adults shared a glance from seeing Linda avoid eye contact and Zelda silently fume, and nodded. “Why don't you two girls head over to the Guest Entertainment room?” King Rhoam said. He gave Zelda a meaningful glance. “Get to know each other a little better.”

Zelda tore her gaze away from Linda and looked at her father, eyes cold. “Yes father,” she said pleasantly, with a shallow curtsy.

Sir Linus put a hand on Linda's back, pushing her forward. “Go on, then,” he said quietly.

Linda stood up, a small sigh coming out of her.

 _This is gonna be a tiring friendship,_ Zelda thought.

_I just want to read._


	2. Unladylike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets frustrated`with Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay at this point I'm just kinda GOING FOR IT yaknow? 'm not editing for now, just rawposting. I'm gonna go back and fix it later.
> 
> BTW idk of the plot I'm just gonna have fun, though probably no one ever is gonna read this yipee

The two girls were seated in the Guest Entertainment room, Linda's brown hair waving side to side with the girl’s rocking. Zelda's hair, on the other hand, was impeccably brushed and still as she sat with posture of a lady.

From an outsider's point of view, it would've looked as though a tiny, royal adult was trying to handle a common girl. The servants in the corners found this amusing.

“Linda,” Zelda said, breaking the silence, “Would you like some tea?”

Linda, of course, was not a common girl. She was raised as a noble, though her discipline was a bit lacking, and she knew when someone was trying to be polite.

“Of course,” she said, small lopsided smile appearing on her face.

 _Unladylike,_ Zelda thought, though nothing showed through her mask. She looked at the maid in one of the corners, and with a curtsy, the woman left the room.

The silence came back.

Both of the girls definitely didn't want to be friends, that much was obvious. Zelda was already thinking of how to convince her father never to see Linda again.

Linda, who previously was staring at the table between them with all her might, started rocking back and forth again, looking out the window. Zelda took this short time to examine the girl's face.

Linda had a very bony, bold face, a type a knight would die for. She inherited her father's face, for certain. She had heard a certain story about how Sir Linus’s face helped him become the best Knight of the land, and how it helped him become friends with King Rhoam.

She usually adored Sir Linus's face; it was strong, smart, and a good weapon in politics.

But it angered her to see it on Linda. She didn't deserve it.

The tea came, along with cookies and a relaxation of the atmosphere. No words were exchanged as they ate. In fact, the only words that they spoke were the ones for tea.

Not going so well.

Unsurprisingly, Linda finished first. Zelda was eating carefully, not getting any crumbs on her plate and on her dress. Linda had some crumbs on her plate, and a satisfied, crooked smile on her face.

_Ugh._

Surprisingly, Linda spoke up first. “Do you want to go on a walk?” Her voice seemed almost… desperate? Maybe? Zelda couldn’t tell, but she definitely wanted to go on a walk.

_What is she, a dog?_

But Zelda wouldn’t say that. No way she could be _that_ impolite.

“No, we won’t go on a walk. At least, not without an escort.” Zelda’s voice was pleasant and logical. “We would need to tell the guards a few days before hand if we wanted to go throughout the castle.”

Linda looked taken aback. “That doesn’t make sense.”

And now it was Zelda’s turn to be surprised. “We have to be protected. What if someone gets into the castle? They could be after two girls like us.” The words felt natural, having had heard them so often. “We need an escort.”

Linda’s brows furrowed. So unladylike. “We may be of differing opinions on this, princess. How can you be one if you don’t know what’s out there in the world?”

Zelda blinked. Was that an… offense? She didn’t get it. “But I _do_  know what’s out there,” she said, confused, “I read a lot and I know about the cultures of our people very well.” She smiled, proud. “I can almost read in all the different languages, and almost write in them too.”

Linda scoffed. _Scoffed! What are those manners!_ “Well, you do you, princess.”

The conversation went into a silence. Again.

 

The rest of the time was passed in a very quiet, tense atmosphere. They never moved from the two chairs, and even the servants got bored. They were trying to pick up on points of gossip, but the girls talked so little that it was pointless.

Zelda did learn that Linda’s favorite color was green (unladylike), her favorite activity horseback riding (unladylike), and she had no brothers or sisters (pretty normal, thankfully).

That’s it.

King Rhoam called both girls into the study, thankfully ending their time together. Linda’s gait was more wide and confident, and Zelda struggled to keep up with her high heeled shoes and careful walk.

_Unladylike._

Linda curtsied as she and her father left, feet wobbling slightly, hands not careful enough with her dress.

_Unladylike._

Zelda kept her thoughts to herself as the guests left, gentle smile on her face.

The instant they left, she turned on her father, face angry and exasperated.

“Unladylike!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dog? Wolf Link?
> 
> :D
> 
> ...


	3. Learning and Wasting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tries to convince her father to never see Linda again, but he seems to have other plans. She unwinds in a slightly peculiar place for her age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make it flow well, though I don't know if it's working out very well. I'll definitely be editing everything later on, so be hyped for that

“Unladylike!”

King Rhoam blinked a few times to gain his composure before furrowing his brows at his daughter. “Zelda! Do not use that tone of voice with me!”

Zelda took a few breaths to regain some semblance of calm, then returned back to the topic. “Linda is the least ladylike person I have ever met!” she said, irritated.

King Rhoam said ‘continue’ with his eyebrows.

Zelda crossed her arms. “Her back isn't straight, her manners are lacking, she doesn't sit still, she can't hold a conversation, and she thinks she doesn't need an escort!” she fumed, angry at her new, lifelong 'friend.’

He huffed, acknowledging the point. Though he was mostly confused and disappointed.

She pleaded with her eyes. “Please, dad,” she said, “Can I not meet with her?”

King Rhoam sighed a bit. “I'm sure you'll enjoy her company if you try to get along.”

Zelda scrunched up her nose. “We’re different people, dad. It's not gonna 'work out,’ as you say.”

He chuckled, sighing along with the action. “You need to learn to be able to talk to people. Reading, learning, and taking lessons will only get you so far out there.”

 _Hadn't Linda said the same thing?_ Zelda though with a small jerk.

_What's up with that?_

“A-anyway,” she stuttered, “I don't like her.”

King Rhoam smirked. _Lopsided._ “I'll keep that in mind next time I invite her over.”

_Ugh._

  


Zelda breathed in the gentle smell of books as she wandered into the library. Her lessons were done, fingers sore from writing and playing the harp, and mind exhausted from having met Linda.

She just wanted to immerse herself into a book.

It wasn't uncommon for nobles to read in their spare time, but it was certainly odd for someone with so many other options to have such a zeal for reading. Some adults commented on it, mentioning that _Maybe you should do something more… young,_ but Zelda didn't care.

She loved to find out new things. Today was a special book she got on her birthday about the types of frogs in Hyrule. Each day, she soaked in all the knowledge she could, reading about everything, big and small.

She knew her father was doing something with figuring out a prophecy from a certain Lady Impa. He'd been terribly busy, always out and about, locking himself up in his study more than half the time.

The most she could do to help him and her mother out was learn as much as possible.

On the subject of her mother, she didn't see her very often. She was, just like King Rhoam, very busy, always doing _something_ in Hyrule. She was often doing negotiations between the different races.

Zelda would have to do that, so she had to learn.

And she loved to learn.

And she hated the thought of wasting that precious time by being with Linda.


	4. No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda hates Linda. Simply despised her.
> 
> And now an excursion with her?? No way she'll go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels a bit awkward, but I'm trying my very best!!  
> Also how do you name things

Practically every single day for the next month, for an hour after lunch, Linda would come over. They would sit in the Guest Entertainment room over tea, and try to talk.

It never worked.

Linda wouldn't start conversations, nor contribute too much to them. Her lopsided grin appeared on her face once in a while, especially while eating. She never sat still, an obvious glutton, and a terrible person to put into politics.

Zelda despised her, and the time she wasted.

One day, with very pleasant weather, Linda asked, “Can we go on a horse ride tomorrow?”

Zelda glared. “I don't think so,” she said, her tone cold as usual, “We would need an escort, a place to go, a timetable, a-”

The grin appeared. “I have that figured out.”

“Huh?” What does she mean? Linda never does anything productive.

Linda's feet fidgeted like a little child's. “I asked some of the guards at our place if I could come with them on a daily excursion this morning. They reminded me that I wouldn't be able to go for the whole day because I have to meet with you.” Zelda's brow twitched at the rudeness of that, but she had the same feelings in terms of her studies.

And what's a daily excursion?

“So,” Linda said, “I asked King Rhoam right before this if you could go with me, if you want to.” She smiled. “It'll be a small excursion, just in our area, with guards with us all the way. You'd like it!”

Zelda narrowed her eyes. “Did father say yes?”

Linda nodded.

 _Why would father agree to me wasting a day with this... kid? He knows how I feel about her,_ Zelda thought.

 _I'm gonna go confirm with him,_ she thought, standing up.

Linda, seeing Zelda's action, moved to stand up as well with a confused, and slightly hopeful, expression. But Zelda quickly waved a hand. “I just want to ask father about the specifics,” Zelda said, “I'll be back in a moment.”

 _No way will I go,_ Zelda thought, stomping through the halls. _No. Way._

  


“Zelda, I'm telling you now,” King Rhoam said, exasperated beyond his years, “If you do not go, I will forbid access to the library for a week.”

Zelda was nearing a temper tantrum at this point. “But-”

King Rhoam glared at his daughter. “No excuses, no conditions, no nothing. Just go, and enjoy yourself.”

Zelda angrily walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

In the silence, King Rhoam smiled wistfully. “I hope she starts to understand,” he muttered to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite know where to split up this 'arc.' so I'm just gonna make most of the excursion the next chapter.  
> Also don't blame Zelda, she just wants to help Hyrule!! She's a good kid!!!


	5. Unpleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the excursion is definitely not something Zelda likes. But Linda has something in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, I'm rawposting. I'm probably gonna go back and edit, maybe even completely change up the chapters too.
> 
> Criticism is highly appreciated!!!!
> 
> (Edit: I edited myself, and hopefully I caught everything! Anyone wanna be my beta?? lol)

Now, Zelda, Linda, and a few other guards from Linda’s father's guard unit were going throughout the fields on horseback. Linda's eyes were shining, and she was chatting with the guards as they rode, far ahead of Zelda.

She couldn't hear what they were talking about. And she didn't care.

She was uncomfortable, missing lessons, and bored out of her mind. This was a nightmare!

She pouted near the middle of the group, shifting side to side in her saddle.

One of the guards, by the name of Koli, was behind the Princess, and noticed that she was uncomfortable in the saddle, and so gathered up his courage and spurred his horse forward to be level with her.

“Princess,” he said, voice as calm as he could get it, “Are you uncomfortable? Would you care for a new saddle or a small rest?” Koli was pretty proud that he managed to say that so politely.

However, Zelda was of a different opinion. _He doesn't know how to speak to me, so I won't speak to him._

She completely ignored him.

Koli furrowed his brow and slowed down to be with his friends behind her again.

“So unpleasant, never expected that out of a princess,” he whispered, but Zelda's sensitive ears caught it in the wind.

“Yeah, especially with her mother being so kind...”

Zelda refrained from spinning around in surprise. _Unpleasant? But his manners…_

Now she was also sad. And confused.

She hated Linda.

 

With Zelda still in her sorry state, the group got to a stable a stable to rest their horses and eat. They had crossed a bridge west of the castle and turned right, getting to a flat place close to a pretty tall hill. Zelda could still see her home nearby, but she felt so distant from it.

She didn't like it. How could her mother always go away from home on her diplomatic trips? How could she always smile when she did?

As the guards were around the small cooking pot preparing their late lunch, Zelda looked at the sky, slightly shocked at how low the sun was getting. Maybe it was because the mountains over there were tall…

It was so foreign.

She even sighed, and that caught Linda's attention.

And that was the perfect setup for Linda.

Linda came up to Zelda, who was sitting away from the busy cooking pot, and grinned. “I got permission for us to go somewhere pretty cool,” she said, tone light, “Wanna go?”

 _She seems so… excited,_ Zelda thought.

_Well, I don't like the stares, so why not. I don't like this place anyway._

Zelda stood up, legs sore, and Linda lit up. She grabbed Zelda by the hand and started running away from the stable.

“He-hey!” Zelda said, caught completely off guard. She wasn't wearing her usual dress, but her clothing certainly wasn't good for running. Linda seemed much more prepared.

 _But she's never prepared,_ Zelda thought.

Linda looked back, smiling. “It'll be fun! You can't be a princess if you don't see this at least once!”

_But I'm already a princess… What does she mean?_

Zelda ran on, thoroughly confused.


	6. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunset is something Zelda was not expecting.

All puffed up, Zelda stood with her hands on her knees near the middle of the hill.

“Can we… stop… for a moment…” she muttered, completely out of breath.

Linda, looking as though she was playing with dolls for the last ten minutes, smiled. _Cocky._ “Alright, princess!” Linda said pleasantly. Linda bounced up and down as she watched Zelda catch her breath.

Zelda almost felt… embarrassed. _Well, I'm a princess,_ she thought, _I can't be expected to be very fit, can I?_

Still, it wasn't a good feeling to see Linda above her.

Linda glanced at the sun, and grabbed Zelda's hand again. “We don't have much time!” she exclaimed, “We can go a bit slower, but we have to hurry.”

The hill seemed so huge for Zelda, many times her size. It didn't seem bigger than the castle, but it felt many, many times larger.

After what felt like five hours of scrambling up the hill, they got to the top, a tree gracing them with it's presence. It was an oak, Zelda was pretty sure. Zelda leaned against it, panting.

“Right on time!” Linda said, “Look, Zelda, look!”

Zelda glanced up at what Linda was pointing at.

It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

The setting sun was painting the world a thousand shades of fire, the castle glistening in the falling sun. The dam lit up in all colors water wasn't supposed to be. The mountains glowed, as though Hylia blessed them with light. The clouds looked so soft, yet so hot, that she was sure that touching them would feel like a bubble bath.

She liked to look at the orange rays in her room as the sun set, but it was nothing compared to this.

_This is Hyrule in it's true glory._

Linda laughed, spreading her arms wide as a small breeze ruffled her hair. “Hyrule is so fast, so beautiful,” she said, eyes filled with wonder, “I've barely seen any of it, but just that small bit makes me want to find out more and more, see more and more.”

Linda smiled at Zelda, and Zelda was filled with understanding. “I love to experience the world, I love to learn about it!”

This was the most Linda has spoken all at once, and Zelda was glad she did. Her mind was filled with a new light, a godly purpose, as though Hylia herself came down and touched her head.

“I-” Zelda began, straightening, “I love learning about Hyrule.” Linda's eyes widened. “I love being in a book, embracing all of what people of the past left for us.”

Zelda smiled at Linda. “Let's learn together from now on, okay?”

Linda smiled her lopsided grin, the sunset illuminating her from behind. _Adorable._ “Yes, princess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too sudden? But this is definitely something I like. Maybe I should spend a bit more time developing the actual sunset?  
> Probably! Give me criticism, please, and this shall get better!!  
> Even if it's a small thing like a spelling or grammar error, please tell me in the comments!!


	7. Happy Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is very excited for what the future had to offer, with Linda now in her life.
> 
> Oh, she's needed a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this I realized I can make so many more arcs yessssss  
> I'm excited!!

After scrambling down the hill with smiles on their faces, Zelda learned that, in fact, Linda had  _ not _ gained permission to leave the stables. Both of the girls restrained giggling as they got scolded.

It was so much easier to talk with Linda now. Instead of trying to find subjects the other girl would be interested in, both simply talked about what interested themselves. Zelda was the one mainly talking, with Linda nodding along with shining eyes, but Linda did add in some of her own experiences into the conversation.

It felt freeing and sweet to be able to talk with Linda. The food, although simple, tasted delicious, and the ride back wasn't as bad as it could have been.

They even talked about frogs at one point! Thanks, birthday book!

  
  


“Will you be going out more with Linda, dear?” King Rhoam asked his beaming daughter with a small smile.

Zelda nodded. “We decided we'd try to go out as much as possible, but other times we'd just be in the library.”

King Rhoam laughed. “So basically you'll be doing what you've always been doing, but with a friend.”

Zelda nodded, grinning.

King Rhoam changed his expression, becoming more serious than before. “But I must tell you, Zelda, that Linus wanted Linda to be friends with you so she could be more ladylike.”

Zelda blinked, surprised. “Do you want me to give her… manner lessons?”

He chuckled. “No, not particularly. Try to engage her more calm things, like tea and dancing. Her father said that Linda very much so wants to be with the knights most of the time, and Linus doesn't see that as healthy for a daughter of Hyrule.”

Zelda remembered how comfortable Linda seemed with the guards, and understood the sentiment, somewhat.

_ I'll talk to her about it. _

“And as for you, Zelda,” King Rhoam continued, “I want you to become more comfortable with the people of Hyrule. If you don't know what people like and dislike, what worries and pleases them, you won't be able to rule in a way that make them happy.”

Before Linda, Zelda wouldn't have understood any of that. But now that she's gotten a taste of how different and unique people can be when they're not hiding behind political faces, Zelda nodded slowly, comprehending.

“Can we go out to the different races?” Zelda asked, barely containing her excitement. She wanted to learn about all the different people, now.

She thought she knew everything, and this gap of knowledge made her excited beyond compare!

King Rhoam nodded. “Although it will take some planning, I can make it work.

“You can even go with your mother, one day.”

_ Could this day get any better? _ Zelda thought, a surge of joy rushing through her heart.

Zelda would look back on this day as the day she changed for the better, as the start of a new age. She would look back upon it with happiness in her heart.


	8. Of Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, and a conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically completely filler, but I enjoyed writing it so boom!!  
> Out of the people who are reading this and finished BOTW, which of the Divine beasts was your favorite?  
> I liked Van Medoh (the bird)!!

The days passed happily. Zelda had a new energy within her, and the servants fed off of it happily. The girl herself was surprised at the increase of smiles she got from the workers of the castle.

 _Be kind to others, and you'll learn more_ became a mantra in her mind.

She even talked to the servants sometimes, though her stigma against people below in her status pulled her back a few times. But slowly, with time, she knew all of their names and a few defining traits.

It helped her get a lot more favors than before.

For instance, for the servants not to mention to the king that Linda and Zelda were sneaking out.

Linda, by nature, was very restless. No matter how much she loved listening to Zelda as she read, over time she would fidget, wiggle, pace, anything to keep her body moving.

Surprisingly, Zelda was the one to suggest sneaking throughout the castle and around it. For ten year old girls, even that much was a bit of a daunting task, but they went for it earnestly.

In the fields close to the castle, they had an abundance of sun, free time, and sweet privacy.

On a day where the sun burned the ground, the girls were sitting beneath a tree, with crickets chirping all around them. Zelda was reading a fascinating book about the different climates in the world and how to survive in them, but she noticed Linda wasn't as responsive as usual. She would stare out into the distance more than often, sometimes jerking back into focus when Zelda changed her tone.

Zelda decided to close the book when Linda completely missed a question the princess asked.

The small, unexpected sound jerked Linda's focus, and she looked at Zelda with a confused expression.

Come to think of it, there weren't many of those lopsided smiles.

“Are you alright?” Zelda asked, deciding to put it straight out there.

Linda's face furrowed, and she curled into herself a bit. She wasn't wearing a dress, unlike Zelda, and had the ability to put her head on her knees without being indecent. “My mom is sick. I'm worried.”

 _Ah,_ Zelda thought. “How bad is it?” she asked quietly.

Linda looked away. “Not terrible, but she's been getting sick way too often. Even dad is worried.”

Zelda touched the other girl’s arm. When Linda's gaze swiveled onto Zelda, the princess smiled gently. “It'll be okay,” she said, not knowing where she got her confidence from, “She has the royal family on her side.”

The words worked magic on Linda. She smiled, and Zelda’s heart jumped with happiness. _There it is._

“How about your mom?” Linda asked. Zelda tilted her head, asking the girl to continue. “I've barely seen her.”

Zelda smiled, shifting so she could face Linda better. “She's really busy nowadays, going to all the different races!” she said. “It's something related to a prophecy my dad knows. He's doing something about it, but he's not letting me do anything yet.” She said that last part a bit bitterly.

Linda smiled. “I'm sure he's just waiting.”

 

And waiting he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you, filler


	9. The Road To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is summoned to her father's study, and is in for a big surprise.

Zelda has been in her father’s study many, many times. More often than not, she would simply invite herself in, perhaps with a question in mind, and chat with her father after long stretches of not seeing him. She’s been summoned there, too. For instance, when she met Linda, or other diplomats. She hasn’t met anyone very important yet, however. It seems that her mother is doing most of the important work in different places, and no one is coming to Hyrule Castle. But that’s for another time, for another thought.

But being summoned by her father to talk of official business, one on one… It usually meant she was in trouble somehow. That terrified her.

Nervously, Zelda fixed her dress one last time, then knocked on the door, cringing from how weak it sounded.

“Come in,” she heard, and felt as though her heart was louder than her father’s booming voice.

She opened the door, instantly trying to analyze what could be on King Rhoam’s mind. There was no one in the room except for Zelda and King Rhoam, and that scared her all the more.

_ What did I do? I must have done something. _ Faulty reasoning, but it was enough to scare her to the tips of her fingers.

“Zelda,” King Rhoam said, voice and face blank, “At ease.”

Basically ignoring him, she sat down slowly, making sure her dress was neat and her father not angry. Flattening her dress and straightening her back, she was the perfect image of a princess.

Now if she could just calm her face down a little bit…

King Rhoam chuckled, cutting through Zelda’s tension. “Dear, there’s nothing to worry about. You’re not in trouble.”

Zelda sighed a bit, shoulders loosening. Her eyes looked quite ready for danger, however.

King Rhoam decided to ignore that tidbit. “Do you remember how I told you that your mother was currently heading to Kakariko village?”

Zelda nodded. Her father was talking about it over dinner.

“Well,” he said, “I think it’s just about time for you to head over there as well.”

Zelda blinked for a moment, uncomprehending.

Her eyes widened. 

_ What. _

_ What! _

_ Really?!?? _

“Really?!?” she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. Her face radiated joy, and King Rhoam laughed at her energy.

“Yes, really,” he said sweetly, “You need to meet with the priests there to truly learn the ways of worshiping the Goddess Hylia, and talk to Impa about how you should rule. She’s not very old, just around twenty, but she is more than capable enough to guide you to becoming a good ruler of Hyrule. And just talking to her is a joy.”

Zelda forced herself to sit down, though she was still bouncing up and down, restless.  _ I’m going to Kakariko!  _ “When will I head out?” 

King Rhoam put on his more serious face. “In three days.” Zelda was slightly startled. “I know it’s a short time, but I’m sure you can get ready.” He could anticipate her next question. “The ride there is about two days, maybe three, of easy riding, and you’ll stay there for about a week. So, fully, it’s about a two week long trip.”

Zelda was going through the logistics in her head, thinking of things she needed and the way she needed to prepare.

“One more surprise for you,” King Rhoam said, and Zelda’s attention was caught immediately.

“What is it?”

A beat.

“Linda will be coming with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a good way to end a chapter?? Idk, I kinda went off of what other people had done for ending chapters.  
> I promise I'll explain why she's coming next chapter, dontcha worry~~
> 
> (Rub, no one was worrying)  
> (Shut up Ruby let me dream)
> 
> Ah, I'm always so happy when I find rubies in BOTW  
> And sapphires. And diamond. And opal. I get money.  
> But mostly rubies and sapphires tbh.
> 
> What's everyone's favorite weapon in BOTW? I like any sword-like weapon, not those two handed. I feel a lot quicker with a smaller sword, personally.
> 
> As usual, criticism?? Spelling errors?? Let me know, please!!  
> Also do you think I should flesh out the paragraphs more? I feel like when I read other people's work, they have a lot more in each paragraph...


	10. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to Kakariko, worry sparks up in Zelda's heart, and Linda is the root of the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know when to break this up so I just clumped this together??  
> Anyway, happy 10th chapter and happy 5000 words! I usually don't write this much, so I'm really proud of myself!
> 
> Anyway here ya go something a bit different!!

The group to Kakariko was quite large. In the center, the stars, were Zelda and Linda, excitingly sitting on their horses. There were plenty of guards too, five in front and five in back, mainly so all the jobs of the groups could be well managed.

Zelda watched Linda in the corner of her eye, noticing the tenseness of her hands, the sparkles in her eyes, and the smile on her lips.

_“Linus wants Linda to consider being a Hylia Priestess to serve the royal family. The Sheikah, after all, are very loyal to both. She can’t join the Sheikah, being a Hylian noble, but maybe they can teach her. Maybe some time with the Goddess will make it easier for Linda to become more… ladylike.” _

Her father's explanation reminded Zelda that she hadn't talked about the subject with Linda yet. Linda seemed so hidden, her true personality rarely showing in the light. In fact, the only time they've had a deep conversation was when they talked about their mothers, and that wasn't even that much of a deep conversation.

_“Her mother is getting worse,”_ she remembered King Rhoam saying, “ _so_ _some time away might do her good.”_

With some worry in her heart, but with plenty of happiness to match it, Zelda set off on an adventure with her best friend on her side.  


 

“Hey, Zelda, have you met any noble girl warriors before?”

The question came out of the blue. The two girls have been riding in silence for the past hour or so, enjoying the views that Hyrule gave them. They long ago passed the point of their farthest sneaking out, and each step further from the castle felt new and fresh.

Zelda hadn’t been looking, but hearing Linda’s tone, she could guess that the girl had a worried, nervous expression for a long time.

_This is what Sir Linus was worried about…_

Zelda decided to answer truthfully. “Yes, I have.” Linda’s face lit up. “We have plenty of female knights, though not as many as male knights. I’d really like to give the girls a bit more power when I become queen, but that’s a later topic.” Linda probably felt reassured from the typical fashion of Zelda’s tone (and her rambling) and her shoulders relaxed.

_She must have really been thinking this through…_

“But we do have a female guard with us that used to be a noble, actually.” Linda looked around, spotting two female guards behind her. “Her name is Miranda Collins, she has short brown hair and dark blue attire, see her?” Linda nodded, eyes sparkling. “She’s very kind, athletic, and just. She was from a pretty small noble family in the Akkala Highlands.” Zelda looked back at her, watching her laugh with her some of the other guards. “She wasn’t the first in line to her family, I believe the third daughter and fifth child, big family, might I add, so she was free to pursue what she wanted.”

Zelda paused, examining Linda’s face. It seemed taut, desperate, bright, and wishing for something. Zelda, from her question, could with confidence think, _She wants to be a knight._

It pained her, but she was asked to make her more ladylike, and that included dissuading her from going that direction.

Linda looked back at Zelda, noticing the longer than usual pause. After glancing at Zelda and seeing the princess’s expression, she became much more tense. Linda was waiting for the mini scolding.

“But since you’re the first daughter, and only child, for that matter, I really wouldn’t recommend searching after it.” She smiled gently. “It’ll only hurt you in the end.”

Linda looked back to the front, nodding weakly. “I know,” she mumbled.

_Looks like she’s already hurt…_

The world seemed much dimmer for a long time after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i guess? 
> 
> And Miranda you know who you are THANK YOU
> 
> Favorite region in breath of the wild? I like Akkala the best, its so pretty!


	11. Ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tries to cheer up Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer to write than usual because I wrote something and I liked it but then I thought  
> wait  
> IF I PUT IT HERE IT'LL RUIN THE PLOT  
> ABORT ABORT  
> So I saved that bit and I'll put it in later  
> For now, enjoy this fluffy filler

With food, Linda’s mood rose with the light vapor of aromas. She simply ate the curry with a smile on her face, chatting with the guards that made this delicious meal (but mostly listening).

It made Zelda really happy to see Linda in such a serene, calm state. Even her lopsided smiles made Zelda’s heart jump.

It was interesting, caring for someone this much.  
  


 

The night passed peacefully, with all members of the party sleeping like rocks. After all, the previous day was very hard, break-less riding. They rode at an easy pace for about thirty minutes, then at a fast, road swallowing pace for the same amount of time, and then repeated the cycle. The horses were strong, and the people too, but it was easy to get worn out after more than twelve hours of riding.

The next day started with many sore buttocks and stretches.

As the two girls were watching the guards prepare breakfast, Zelda watched Linda, as she usually did. Linda was always so oblivious to her gazes, that it made Zelda wonder what was running through her mind.

Today, it seemed her eyes were very focused on a certain Miranda. Very focused.

Zelda didn’t see even one time when her eyes strayed off that noble knight. Definitely, the conversation yesterday left a big impact in Linda’s heart.

Zelda, after realizing this, watched Miranda as well, looking for similarities between her and Linda.

If Miranda was uncomfortable with, or even noticed, the staring, she didn’t show it.

At one point, Zelda had a very sudden realization after the two ladies brewed in her mind. “Linda,” she said suddenly.

The said girl whirled around, startled.

Zelda smiled. “Do you want me to give you a ponytail?”

Linda had always kept her hair shoulder level, with bangs, and it seemed to get in her way a lot. She would often blow it away or move it behind her ears like it was a bother to her. Having a ponytail would probably help her in more active periods of their trip.

Linda, it seemed, did not consider this. But once the idea was implanted into her mind, there was no way to deny the sparkle in her eyes. Linda nodded, bouncing up from her place on the log.

Zelda ushered her to her horse, getting out a hairbrush and hair tie. A princess must always be prepared, and prepared she was.

Although, she wasn’t prepared to make a ponytail.

She’s never worked with hair before, other than brushing her own, so all her knowledge about how to style hair was  _ as long as it’s brushed, someone else can make it gorgeous. _

And now she was that someone else.

But a promise is a promise, and she went through with it.

Once Linda sat back down on the log, hands fidgeting with excitement, Zelda started brushing the girl’s hair. It was so soft that it almost made her jealous. She gathered the hair, making sure to make it look somewhat flat.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t the front parts of the hair in. They were just too short.

Linda, noticing the angry aura emitting from Zelda, waved a hand. “It’s fine, it’s okay if they dangle.”

Accepting defeat with grace, Zelda slowly and painfully tied the hair she gathered together. She was careful not to mess up what she already had going with the ponytail.

And at last, it was finished.

“Aha!” she exclaimed, proud, “I should become a stylist!”

Linda looked in the mirror the princess produced, beaming. “You should learn how to do your own hair first, princess.”

Zelda blinked.

_ I guess Linda’s sass levels rise when she’s happy. That’s something I learned today. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Maybe a bit?  
> Any critique?
> 
> I feel very insecure about the tiny paragraphs... My biggest question: does it flow awkwardly at any points in time?
> 
> Favorite armor in BOTW?  
> For me, without a doubt its the stealth sheikah armor. I couldn't live without it if I tried.
> 
> Actually, when I restarted the game (more like made a new account lmao) i made it my goal to not go to kakriko until i have the master sword. But that makes it difficult because I don't have the super stealthy armor... I like having a speed boost at night... That's when I'm aliiveeee.........
> 
> Boy did I die a lot lol
> 
> EDIT: HOLY FUCK PERFECT SIX THOUSAND WORDS


	12. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much longer than my other chapters!! I'm proud of me!!
> 
> (Mommy, are you proud of ruby)  
> (No it's still short)  
> (aww)

On the second day, the group went plenty slower than on the first, simply because Kakariko Village was in the mountains, and the horses needed an easier tempo to make it to the hidden sanctuary without collapsing.

After hearing that, it really made Zelda appreciate the horse in front of her, although she still didn’t quite get how to properly control him. She was given a very calm, docile horse for this journey, since she wasn’t experienced in horseback riding.

_ I should get Linda to teach me… _

  
  


The minutes dragged into hours, and Zelda felt sleepy and drowsy from the sun pouring overhead. It felt much hotter here than it did before, down the mountain. Maybe because the sun was brighter?

“Hey, Linda,” she mumbled, “Do you have any water? I’m thirsty.”

Linda nodded, not answering. She was in a similar state.  _ Huh, weird. _

Drinking the water made Zelda momentarily feel better, enough to look at the other guards. They also looked drowsy and worn, and weren’t talking to each other.

Her mind flashed back to the book of Hyrule climates. She remembered that mountains, especially in Hyrule, were at a nice temperature in summer, though sometimes hot, but during other seasons, it was either snowing and cold or chilly.

It was autumn.

This was unnatural, and unnatural meant magic.

Suddenly, Zelda’s head was completely clear again. She read of books saying that magic existed in Hyrule, but rarely and in small portions. For magical temperature to create a drowsy spell on this many people…

There must be a lot of people with evil intent near by.

She shivered, despite the heat around her.

Heart beating erratically, she reached out with a shaky hand to shake Linda’s shoulder.

“Linda, hey, Linda!” she said frantically. Linda looked at her, uncomprehending. “This weather isn’t natural! It’s a spell!”

Linda’s eyes were still clouded.

But Zelda was too late in her warning.

Out of the tall cliffs on all sides, silently, people in masks and red suits jumped out and surrounded the group. They had the Sheikah symbol on their masks, but upside down. Sheikah members would never do this, Zelda knew.

These weren’t people of the Sheikah.

The horses whined from the weapons and suddenness, and the group jolted awake.

The guard in front, Adam, screamed, “Protect them!”

And then all hell broke loose.

The red people attacked together as though by signal, though no sound could be heard. Guards jumped off their horses, coming out to engage them in combat, but they were heavily outnumbered, almost five to one. Not only that, the guards here were still disentangling themselves from the web of magical sleep, while the red people were obviously professional assassins. 

Some came at Zelda. 

Zelda screamed, falling off her horse. Linda, not faring much better but keeping a cooler head, managed to kind of catch Zelda before she hit the ground, and pulled her away from the running horses. In fact, all of the horses ran, leaving only people in the thin pass.

Some of the red people started walking up on the fallen girls, short, curved blades raised. To Zelda, it looked as though death itself had come.

Linda scrambled in front of Zelda, tears running down her cheeks but a protective gleam in her eye.

The people started to swing, Zelda screamed, and suddenly,

Miranda ran in, slashing away at the red people before them, a death cry on her lips.

Blood was spilled, droplets landing on the two girls, barely missing their wide open eyes.

Linda, either by hearing or by some sixth sense, noticed a red coming in behind Zelda, on the other side of Miranda. Miranda wouldn’t get there in time, and none of the guards would be able to come without being killed.

The fighter’s scythe was aimed at Zelda’s back.

Linda moved the princess back, shifting into her place.

And took the hit to her arm.

Linda cried out, but she didn’t move away. Moving totally in front of Zelda, Linda grabbed a stick off of the ground. She was shaking, crying, terrified, and hurt, yet she still went in front of Zelda. Zelda just watched her back helplessly.

The two could hear laughter from the mask.

But it was quickly stopped by a blow from a guard.

Adam had finally come to the center of the pack. “Guards! Circle!”

The trained soldiers responded as soon as they could, running and dodging the enemies to make a circle around the crying girls. Zelda felt a moment of relief…

...before feeling searing pain in her leg.

An arrow, shot from above, missed her head by just a foot and stuck itself into her calf. A fire burned around it, not cooled at all by the blood pooling out. She cried out, mirroring Linda from before, mind numb from the pulsing pain.

Linda’s eyes widened, and she frantically moved to place on top of Zelda, at least a little.

Luckily, she didn’t have to.

The group heard battle cries from the direction of where the horses had left. People were running at top speed towards them. At first, the guards were startled, but then they noticed the true Sheikah symbol on their heads.

“The Shekiah…”

Now, the invaders were outnumbered ten to one. There were many, many people coming from one direction, but, as well, some very fast warriors came in from the other side, trapping the red people. Zelda heard some cries from above as well, and assumed that some of the red archers must have been in combat.

With the reassuring thought of safety in mind, Zelda released her hold on reality and fell into a sleep of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing any type of fight scene, and honestly I hate it but I don't know why I do lol
> 
> Can anyone help with that? Any tips and/or immediate criticism?
> 
> Please, I really want to get better!!
> 
> (And maybe kudos? They make me happy :D )
> 
> Favorite of the cultures in BOTW? I ADORE Rito! They're so cute!! I want to fly!! I love the music?!?!??? Anyway I love the Rito, they're amazing


	13. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards, a small peaceful, yet worry-filled time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you name things?? Anyone have any tips?????  
> Anyway, this one was kind of to bridge off what happened last chapter and connect it to the next thing. I would have put in the next thing, which you'll see later, in this chapter, but it didn't sit well with me.  
> So buckle up kiddos, Ruby got another chapter!!

There was a weird tingle in her left leg.

It was gentle and intrusive at the same time. It ran up and down her calf, sometimes all the way to the tips of her toes. It wasn’t unpleasant, but she did want it to stop.

Why would there be a tingling? Zelda’s mind slowly started thinking through the possible reasons. Maybe she ate something weird? Unlikely, the food is prepared by master chefs each day.

But wasn’t the food  _ not  _ cooked by chefs this time? But why?

Zelda struggled to figure out the reason, cringing her face a bit. Oh, she could move. That’s exciting.

But what’s the tingling?

She also heard a slight murmur far, far away, but that didn’t matter very much.

She thought of her day a bit. What happened yesterday? She remembered being sore and stretching in the sun. She remembered making a ponytail on… someone. But who?

The slight murmur became more incessant, more noisy. It was annoying, and she moved her head to try to get away from it.

Ah, the ponytail was for Linda. Linda wanted it out of the because… Why?

Oh yeah, she wants to be a knight. There was knight with them, Miranda. But wait, they usually didn’t have guards when the two snuck out together, so this was probably an official excursion. 

The murmur became more like a shouting in her mind. She couldn’t tell what was being said and who was saying it, but it was definitely annoying.

Oh, yeah! Kakariko Village! She was on the way to Kakariko to meet up with her mother. And to talk to a lady named Impa. Did anything happen on the way there?

Flashbacks of red, blood, and steel flooded her eyes.

She shot up, eyes bursting open.

She was in some building made of wood. To Zelda, wood buildings always made her think of shabby things, but this room wasn’t all that bad. It was constructed with care, and was spacious. Not like her own room, of course, but definitely big enough.

She then noticed two people by her side. One was by her leg, and he had silver hair and reddish brown eyes. He was deeply concentrating, a blue green aura coming out of his hands. 

He was probably healing her leg after the arrow shot it… She looked at her leg for a second in wonder, marveling at the fact that it was whole, with practically no scarring.

She then looked at the other person sitting beside her, and saw Linda smiling ear to ear at her.

Zelda instantly looked at Linda’s right arm, seeing a bandage there at the top of it. Zelda’s face twisted into a grimace, gently reaching out and touching the bandages.

Linda cringed a bit from the touch, and Zelda pulled away, worry in her eyes. Linda took the Zelda’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “It’s not that bad, I promise. Won’t even leave a scar.”

Zelda teared up a bit, smiling at her best friend, safe and sound. “Good.”

Linda never let go of Zelda’s hand, and the constant contact really made a difference. “After you passed out, everyone started freaking out,” she said, a bit of a teasing tone in her voice.

Zelda rolled her eyes halfheartedly. “Well, I’m sorry.”

Linda chuckled. “You’re okay, and that’s what matters. The guards realized, too, that you were practically fine, but just needed some of Ulan’s healing.” She glanced at him, and Ulan hadn’t noticed them speaking at all, nor Zelda’s awakening. “Healing is difficult, I heard, so I was told to try not to disturb him.”

_ Linda’s really relieved, or else she wouldn’t talk as much, _ Zelda thought, and her heart soared with happiness.  _ It’s nice to know someone cares this much. _

Zelda had a sudden thought, and she leaned a bit towards Linda, tense. “Are the guards okay?” she asked.

Linda nodded, and Zelda sighed in relief. “They all have some injuries, and Miranda is a little worse than the rest, but they all will be just fine in a week or so. Though it might lead to scarring.”

That didn’t make Zelda feel completely better, but she shortly praised the Goddess for keeping everyone safe. Linda followed suit, quickly closing her eyes.

They were connected by their hands and by the protection of the Goddess. They both felt it in that moment.

  
  


Linda had to go tell Impa that Zelda was awake, and Ulan finished shortly afterwards. Wiping his sweaty brow, he looked at the healed leg in satisfaction.

“You should be good,” he said, obviously exhausted, “If you feel anything strange or it still hurts, come to me in a few days. But not tomorrow, since I won’t be able to help you then.”

Zelda tilted her head. “Why?”

Ulan smiled bitterly. “Although I have the strongest healing magic of the Sheikah, it’s still weak compared to the legends of old. I’m going to need a few days of rest before I can do any more.”

Zelda scrunched up her face. “Weren’t there injuries more serious than mine? Linda told me Miranda had more than the rest.”

Ulan smiled gently, this time. “You’re the princess. Now try to rest.”

As Ulan left on that note, Zelda pouted a little.  _ I’m not so weak that I need to be protected that much… _

_ Or am I? _

She was left in a disturbed sense of mind as she tried to close her eyes and rest.  
  


 

In just a few hours after that, which was now just a full day after the attack, Zelda met with Impa. Impa was young and energetic, but had a wise eye and strong gait. 

Zelda was standing in front of a kneeling Impa, with one hand held out. Guards, Sheikah, and Linda stood in the back of the room, dead silent as the two exchanged simple pleasantries, along with oaths of loyalty and protection.

After all, the future ruler of Hyrule was meeting with the ruler of the Sheikah. It was big.

Once Impa rose and the unofficial official ceremony was done, guards and Sheikah left the scene. Linda stood hanging, wondering if she should leave, but didn’t want to. Zelda was standing right there, after all.

But it was a little intimidating to see Zelda truly show her authority and status. It made Linda feel small.

Impa was guiding Zelda into the back room, but Zelda resisted for a moment, and in just a few seconds, she turned around to Linda. Zelda smiled, just her normal smile, and waved Linda over.

As Linda hustled over to the princess, she thought,  _ She may be above me, but she won’t leave me behind. Not yet, anyway. _

_ I should try and catch up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so talk with Impa will be next chapter. Also did you enjoy the tiny pov change? I was mainly just too lazy to write it from Zelda's pov and Link's pov just seemed so fitting!!!  
> By the way! I have some original works up right now, part of a challenge to myself to write ten short stories during the summer. I would be super thankful if you checked them out! As it is with this fic, my main goal is to get better, so feedback on those stories would be highly appreciated, truly.
> 
> How good are you with guardians?  
> I'm completely terrified of them so I try to avoid them lol. I kinda got the shield parry thing down with their lazers, but I haven't done it very often. And I still can't seem to get anywhere with the flying ones... Any tips on those?


	14. Conversations and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two conversations that change Zelda's and Linda's lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds ominous, right? Anyway, enjoy! I'm not completely happy with the flow, but I think it's solid enough in this fic!

Now, Impa, Zelda, and Linda were seated on their knees in a conference room. Zelda was right in front of Impa, and Linda was behind the princess and slightly to the right.

“So,” Impa said, practically ignoring Linda, “Let’s get started.” 

Zelda found her attitude unpleasant, be she realized the serious nature of their impending discussion. She nodded, following suit.

“Do you remember what your attackers looked like?”

Zelda took a small breath, remembering and composing herself. “They wore red suits and had white masks over their whole face, no holes. I couldn’t understand how they were so precise. On their masks was the Sheikah symbol upside down, so I knew they weren’t the Sheikah.”

Impa nodded approvingly. “I’m glad you got to that decision, because they are indeed not the Sheikah. They are the Yiga clan.”

Zelda tilted her head to the side. “I’ve never heard of them,” she said, “And I’ve read about all the cultures of Hyrule. Who are they?”

“They’re not a culture,” Impa said, bitterness coursing through her, “They are murderers and demons. There’s barely anything known about them other than the fact that they are completely and wholly devoted to Ganon.”

Zelda’s eyes widened in shock. “Ganon?” she parroted, voice small.

“Yes, and this is not a good sign,” she said, “This means Ganon’s return is closer than we dare imagine.”

_ Ganon, _ Zelda thought, horrified. She could barely think of anything else.

The force of nightmares would soon be unleashed, and the royal family would be the target.

Impa let Zelda take a moment of silence. “I know it’s a lot to take in at once, but this is something the princess of Hyrule can’t ignore. Very, very soon, we will be taking action against it.” Impa smiled a little. “In fact, we already have. Your mother and father will be out and about doing everything they can, and you will be doing so, as well.”

Zelda took in a deep breath, steeling herself. “What do I have to do?”

From the shaking of her shoulders, Impa was reminded that Zelda was still just ten years old. Still young, inexperienced, yet already this much had been placed on her shoulders. No wonder they were shaking.

Impa gently took Zelda’s hand. Zelda was reminded of when Linda did the same thing, but somehow the warmth was different. “There is a power deep, deep inside of you, the one given by the Goddess. You are and will be the princess when Ganon returns, we know that much.

“Your mother and your grandmother could both feel that you were the inheritor of the power. We were supposed to wait until your twelfth birthday to tell you, but with the Yiga Clan on the offensive, we had to give you this burden early.”

_ Burden, huh. _

“From now on, you’ll have to spend most of your days vigorously training and meditating in order to obtain the sacred power. You will go to all of the Sacred Springs and Temples and pray to the Goddess, and it will unlock itself.”

Zelda could almost feel tons of weight pressing down against her. Her daily life will practically vanish, replaced by the overwhelming return of Ganon. By people, expecting more than she could give, pressing down around her.

She took a shaky breath, the only one she would permit herself to take before anyone after that and said, “Yes, Lady Impa.”

  
  


Zelda’s mother was set to come to Kakariko a few days after Zelda’s arrival, but Zelda would have to go back to Hyrule Castle quickly in order to prepare for the trial ahead. They had one night to sleep and recover, and then they would be on the road again, taking as little time as possible to get back home. The Hylians had to really rest up tonight, for the roads ahead would be awful.

But Zelda couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she twisted and turned, she couldn’t get comfortable, couldn’t get away from the haunting through of Ganon coming to get her. She was lucky to have her own room, with so little good guest space, but it now felt lonely and desolate.

She went outside, carefully trying not to wake anyone. She breathed in the night air, enjoying the coolness in her lungs and at the tips of her toes. She noticed a figure sitting on a log, looking at her.

It seems that Linda was also having a similar problem as Zelda.

“Zelda,” she whispered, “Can’t sleep?”

Zelda nodded, walking up to Linda’s shadowy form. As Zelda sat down in her nightdress, she noticed Linda’s loose shirt and pants really making for a masculine figure. It really reminded her of the whole knight scenario.

And reminded her of how she almost forgot to think about how Linda was feeling. It sent a jolt through her, and an instant desire to understand Linda, to help her.

Zelda glanced over, and saw Linda’s clouded, conflicted face, one that she saw when Linda was looking at Miranda. She could almost feel her friend’s hesitation, her caution, her desire and her sense of duty.  It really showed Zelda a different perspective, that face. It almost made Zelda feel like a speck of dust next to Linda; Zelda may carry great weight and danger, but she has role models, advisers, her parents that will help her on the way.

But Linda? The path her parents wanted, the path everyone wanted for her, it was something that she didn’t want. She wanted to carve something new, and that must be terrifying.

In that moment, Zelda really felt for Linda. And really wanted her to be happy.

She decided, right then and there, to come clean. “You know,” she said, her voice startling in the night, “I want you to be a knight.”

Linda’s eyes widened, though Zelda didn’t see, as she wasn’t looking at Linda. She was looking far above the mountainous landscape; she was looking to the future.

“I know that your dad wants you to manage the family and the estates, and that he wants his family to leave knighthood. After all, I heard from father that Sir Linus felt unhappy with being so far away from his wife all the time, and simply wished for future generations to contribute to Hyrule peacefully.”

Linda shook her head slowly, in shock. Seems she’s never known that.

“He wants you to be happy.” Because of the silence, it felt like their voices were that much more intimate, that their souls were intertwining in the gentle moonshine.

Zelda’s gaze pierced into Linda’s heart, startling her. “But I don’t think he knows you very well.”

Linda nodded slowly, cautiously. Zelda could almost feel Linda’s heart beating.

Zelda smirked a bit, a rare, lopsided smile. “You know, that’s a bit your fault. You don’t talk very much.”

Linda grinned slightly, proving the point, before going back into serious mode.

“But I know you,” Zelda said, continuing. A firefly drifted past them, serene. “I believe you would be happier becoming a knight, helping Hyrule through your strength, cleverness, and agility. With your body, rather than your mind. You proved it to me during the attack. No other ten year old, not even boys, would be that brave and protect someone they’ve only known for a few months.”

Zelda’s gaze intensified, and Linda stared, entranced. “I’ll be the brains of Hyrule, if you’ll be my brawn. Both are needed to succeed.

“Become my knight, and we can make Hyrule better together. We can defeat Ganon together.”

Linda, hypnotized in a state of confusion, happiness, and awe, stood up and quickly knelt on one knee.

“Yes, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the parallel "yes"s in this chapter?? I like them  
> After this point, I have a feeling both of them will change, so I'll try my best to convey that!
> 
> Favorite dish to make? I make so many fruit - meat combos it's not even funny. Just everything in the fruit meat combo category.


	15. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change that shattered them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was out for so long! I was at the beach with my family. Anyway, I have volleyball practice everyday till school starts now, so I'll try to update consistently, but no promises, especially when school starts.  
> As well with the next update. I need to restock on ideas. I have a general idea of where I have to go, but I reeaallllyyy need to shape it into something more presentable than a lump.  
> This chapter kinda feels like a lump.... It's an inbetween lump. I'll try my best to make the next chapter a better chapter!!

Both girls could barely sleep the rest of the night, but had more determination than before. They had harder faces with glints, so much so that even the guards noticed that they had changed. 

The ride back was a lot more tense, with less talking and much more watching. They had set up a system where one person would be on watch far ahead and one would be on watch behind the group. It made the two girls feel much more safe.

After a little bit of prep talking with Zelda, Linda mustered up the courage to talk to Miranda on how she had become a knight. The pleasant warrior talked with Linda for a while, Linda grappling onto her words with fervor.

It made Zelda happy to see Linda start to follow her chosen road.

  
  


“Zelda!” King Rhoam called out, his bulky, but fit, form running towards the group as they entered castle grounds. As Zelda came off her horse, King Rhoam lifted and spun her around, the two rejoicing in each other’s company. Zelda felt a small load come off her shoulders with the crushing weight of her father’s hug.

“It’s going to be much more difficult from now on,” he murmured, “but I believe in you, Zelda.”

Zelda let go to smile at her father, nodding. In typical royal family fashion, they ignored the rest of the group, who were heading to the stables, and went off on their own to the castle.

Linda looked after Zelda longingly for a second, before turning back towards the knights. They would have to be apart quite a bit, now.

It’s gonna be difficult.

  
  


They met in the library a few days later, and Zelda was livid.

“I love the goddess with the whole of my heart, don’t get me wrong,” Zelda said, fingers tapping the floor angrily, “But to spend practically all day, everyday with the priests, praying all the time, and so much religious studying just…”

She slapped her hand on the floor, eyebrows taught and drawn in.

Linda smirked a bit. “Must be difficult, being a princess,” she said, kind of sympathetically.

Zelda glared, then sighed. “It’s difficult being ten years old and already having to fulfill some fate stuff.”

“Point taken,” Linda said, yawning. Zelda tilted her head at this. Linda was never tired at all.

“Did you not sleep well?”

Linda suddenly got a gleam in her eye. “I snuck out to the soldier’s barracks yesterday at night and asked them to teach me how to fight. They said they couldn’t let me sword fight until I was strong, so I did a lot of conditioning yesterday and returned to bed late.”

Zelda was taken aback by the long stream of words. “You haven’t talked to your father, have you?”

Linda shook her head, a bit uncomfortable. Zelda wasn’t surprised. Linda didn’t talk to anyone much, and her mother’s sickly condition wasn’t helping. Linda always avoided the subject, but King Rhoam told Zelda that her household was getting more and more tense.

After a moment of silence, Zelda picked up the book she had slammed shut. “Where were we?”

Linda laid down on the floor. “Lizards, specifically the ones near Death Mountain.”

The book opened and words flowed between the girls, happily taking in all the information they could get. They could almost feel their time together slipping away, and felt a certain desperation from the burden of their lives.

  
  


About a month passed. They met less and less, both too busy and too tired to get a break together. Linda’s mother kept getting worse and worse, and it really showed in Linda’s face. Not only was she tired physically, which showed with the bags under her eyes and the yawning, her eyes didn’t have the same glint anymore. It worried Zelda, but she knew she couldn’t push Linda to open up.

She thought something else was bothering her, too… But she wasn’t sure what. She was dressing differently, more baggy and less dresses, as though trying to cover up her body.

Well, all Zelda could do was be with her.

And it was good that she was with her. And vice versa.

One day, they were in the library together, both tired but happy to be together. Linda was leaning on Zelda’s shoulder, reading along from her vantage point. The book was a new one about the Sheikah, which King Rhoam got for the upcoming relations with the tribe. They were both startled when the door suddenly opened, a bulky form appearing.

It was King Rhoam, dead look in his eyes. Zelda immediately closed the book, face worried.

Her dad may not always be energetic, but he was always present and hardworking. This was something bad.

They both sat up, taught.

King Rhoam crouched in front of them, sighing. He was trying to say something, but it seemed very difficult.

After about a minute of complete silence, he looked up, saying, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but both of your mothers died today.”

 

_ What? _ Zelda thought, shell shocked.

 

“How?” she said weakly. Linda was in a similar state, heart ripped into shreds.

King Rhoam to a second to compose himself. “Your mother,” he said to Zelda, “fell from a cliff. It was slippery, and no one could help.” He turned to Linda. “Your mother died in her sleep during a nap.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save them.”

Zelda wasn’t crying. She forbid herself to cry. Linda wasn’t either, obviously with the same conviction.

But Zelda couldn’t help slip, “But my birthday is in a week. She was supposed to…”

King Rhoam patted Zelda’s hair gently. “I know it’s sudden. But I believe you can overcome this, Zelda.”

He left with a deep sigh. “You both have the rest of the day off.” He left as suddenly as he had come.

Both of their worlds were shattered from that short interaction.

The two friends turned to each other. They locked eyes and, in silent agreement, fell into each arms, book forgotten. Both trying to support the other while not breaking down themselves.

Things were changing, and probably not for the better. They both felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried? I really did. So yeah. They got shit going on. It's not pretty.  
> Any criticism? 
> 
> QOTD: Favorite dragon?  
> AOTD: I like the blue one just because he's pretty! I haven't gone dragon hunting much oops


	16. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passes, with many developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to write consistently... I'm so tired tho oh my gooooddd  
> Soon, very soon, I'll be getting into exciting, meaty content, so I'll be much more motivated to write. Sorry that the last few chapters have been so boring... My bad. I'm not good at transitioning. Any tips for that, by the way?

The next year was probably the hardest for the two girls. Not only were both of them ripped apart from their mothers, they were also ripped from the world they used to know. A little less in Linda’s case, but it was still very prevalent in both of them. Their birthdays passed, both girls eleven now, but it felt like they aged several years.

Zelda had practically achieved nothing to show to the world from her training. Oh, she knew the goddess inside and out, she prayed everyday and learned about the past, but her sealing powers felt like a long away dream. Her mother should have helped her, everyone said that with pity in their eyes. She now no longer had something to support her and the enormous weight on her shoulders that was her father’s expectations and the looming threat of Ganon, and she felt that absence in the hole in her heart.

Linda had to keep everything about her training secret from her father. Sir Linus often spent time locked up in his study, trying to manage all of their finances, help the kingdom, and find a good husband for Linda all without sleeping. This was slightly to Linda’s advantage, however. She could practice during the day, too, if she was careful. And she was making good progress. She could wield a sword and spear as though she was already a senior apprentice, and her bow skills were advancing far faster than a normal trainee. She wore a ponytail, knight’s attire, and a hard glint in her face. It made her look far older and far manlier than Zelda remembered her being.

In the few rare moments she had the pleasure of simply looking at Linda, she often found herself thinking of the failure that was her training. But the rest of the time they had met, which was incredibly rare, they enjoyed each other’s company and friendship, supporting each other, though they didn’t open up very much. 

One thing that would make them both supremely happy were the developments in King Rhoam’s prophecy. The two had learned (Linda from Zelda) that the ancient Sheikah had powerful technology that helped seal away Ganon ten thousand years ago. The prophecy that Zelda’s parents endlessly worked on told them to dig into the ground.

They struck gold.

They found large robots the Sheikah called Guardians practically all around Hyrule. People from the Sheikah often came and used old books to help start up the Guardians.

Zelda and Linda were both watching when the first Guardian activated in a orangish hue, and jumped from excitement, forgetting all of their responsibilities.

From then on, they helped the researchers however they could and whenever they could, especially when they were together. They were both still working hard on their own, of course, but when together, they worked even harder to help with the nearly magical developments of the old Sheikah technology.

With Zelda’s sharp mind and Linda’s brawn and near perfect hand-eye coordination, they definitely helped.

King Rhoam wasn’t too happy with them helping, obviously thinking that it was wasting precious training time for Zelda, but wasn’t too reprimanding when they did help. He was probably thinking on the future of Hyrule, and the fact that training should usually last about two years, meaning Zelda was still within the safe zone of time.

There were also plans to go meet the other races of Hyrule, though that plan wouldn’t progress for a certain amount of time, mainly until they had more Guardians up and running. Zelda was hoping that she would soon be able to see the wondrous Zora domain, get close to Death Mountain and meet with the Gorons, get high in the air with the Rito, and experience the mirage-like nature of the all female Gerudo Town.

And soon, that would come to pass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited ?????  
> By the way take your guess at what you think will happen at each domain and in what order I wanna see what you guys think  
> That's my question of the day I can't think of anything else rn my brain is nearly shut off oops
> 
> Criticism would be highly appreciated!


	17. Zora Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation and a new story arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long... I found out I had summer homework oops. Had to do that. School starts on Tuesday for me, and I'm going away for Labor Day... We'll see what else I can get done.

Zelda was again summoned to go to her father’s office. It seemed that recently, the amount of summons has increased while the amount of simple, casual visits decreased. Was it the absence of her mother? The looming threat of Ganon? Zelda’s inability to get her powers?

Whatever it was, it was a change that would probably worsen over the years. Zelda took a deep breath as she entered, adjusting to that thought.

“Zelda, good morning.”

She curtsied. “Good morning, father.” She invited herself to sit, eager to find out what was on his mind.

He noticed this and cut right to the chase. “You will be shortly going to Zora’s domain.”

Zelda’s eyes widened first, mouth opening slightly, then sparkles appeared in her eyes as she leaned towards her father. “Really? When? For how long? For what? Who will be going with me? Will we stop anywhere on the way? Do we have any extra books about them?”

King Rhoam laughed at his daughter’s enthusiasm. “I don’t remember all of your questions, but here are the basic details. You’ll be going to speak to King Dorephan to get to know him and present yourself as the future ruler of Hyrule and future Ganon sealer.”

Zelda gulped. That’s a lot of things on her shoulders.

King Rhoam didn’t notice and kept talking. “You’ll also meet Mipha, his daughter. I’m pretty sure she is older than you in normal years, but not too much older if you convert from Hylian to Zora years. And I’m certain she can be a great help in both politics and Ganon planning if we act fast.

“You’ll be going in about three weeks, and be gone for about four weeks. You’ll be going with a new group of Royal Guards, since we have to have many of them learn to be part of your unit.” He looked away, a little saddened. “I should also be going with you, but I have many pressing matters with the organization of Sheikah research. I’ll give you something to hand to the King from me when it’s time for you to leave.”

Zelda nodded slowly, then quietly, almost hesitantly, asked, “Will Linda be coming with me?”

King Rhoam seemed a bit surprised by the question, as though he completely forgot that his daughter had a friend. “Well,” he said, thinking fast, “I don’t think so. There’s no true reason for her to come.”

“There’s no true reason for her  _ not _ to come, is there?” she replied, with bite on her tongue.

Her father sighed. “I’ll have to talk to Linus about it. I heard that he was looking for a husband, and it might be easier to get that work done without someone in the house…” He trailed off, in thought.

Zelda patiently waited, expectant. After about a minute of silent staring, King Rhoam snapped back to the present, saying, “I’ll think about it and talk it over with Sir Linus. I’ll report to you about the answer.”

Zelda stood up, nodding, and curtsied out of the room, heart happier than it has been for a long, long time.   
  


Turns out, the report was positive, and Zelda was now looking forward to discovering the Zora realm together with Linda. 

Just the thought of it made Zelda smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I characterizing them okay? I don't know... Give me critique!! Please!!
> 
> I'm a little too tired to think of a question, but tell me a bit about yourself. To answer that, I'll say that I am a lovable (hopefully) bean nerd that really likes math and science and enjoys writing. I'm on both ends of the spectrum there, though I do both pretty mediocrely. Ooops lol


	18. On the Road to Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Linda are on the road to the Zora Kingdom, and spring is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I haven't written in so long but you know that's okay cuz I am here!! Amazing!! I finally did smthn!!!  
> Anyway  
> Enjoy

Now, Zelda, Linda, and many others were on horseback once again, the two girls sharing many excited glances. Although Linda barely showed any expression on her face now, Zelda knew her well enough to see the glint in her eye and the way she looked at the sky as though it was a new color she had never seen before.

To be honest, the sky wasn’t all that great today. Spring was coming to Hyrule, but the clouds held onto winter a bit too long this year. The sky was gray, with only a few patches of murky blue showing through the cracks. But who cares? They were going away, together, away from the crushing responsibilities that Hyrule Castle gave them.

Zelda glanced over at Linda once again, watching her fiddle with the hem of her dress shirt (she probably wanted to change out of it as soon as possible). Her mind flashed to when they first ran up that fateful hill, and she compared the current Linda to the old Linda. The old Linda was a lot more feminine, more gentle, although she was never as lady-like as Linus would want her to be. This Linda was strong, confident in her strength, and hard worn though lots of training. This all happened in just a bit more than a year or so.

Zelda liked this Linda a bit better.

_When will Linus let Linda be a knight?_ Zelda wondered, looking up at a cloud slowly parting to let through a bit more sky.

She grinned to herself. _I guess I’ll find out with time._

 

They talked quite a bit as they rode. They chatted about what they knew about Zora, how to talk to them with their manners, how their palace must look, and many things other than that. The knights around them kept a respectful distance at first, but after Zelda forcibly pulled them into one of the girls’ heated debates, they no longer felt wary of their future queen and her friend.

The debate is a story for another time. And, oh boy, is _that_ a story.

Their main topic of conversation, however, was Mipha, the princess of the Zora. Some of the guards, who were more active on the Hyrule gossip grapevine, had told the girls that Mipha was incredibly kind and gentle, and unwilling to hurt even the smallest of creatures. She was good with a spear against dummies, but refused to even mock battle. The people in the palace loved her, though some people were concerned about her being the next queen of the Zora. She had a little brother that was born just a year ago, and people didn’t know what type of role he would serve in the Zora nation in the future. Would he be a general? A deputy king? He seemed to be of a strong sort, already starting to walk and talk when most Zora children wouldn’t even start crawling by the age of two…

Zelda, when hearing about these royal prodigies, felt a bitter sting in her heart, but was, nonetheless, excited to meet them.

On a few sleepless nights, the two girls sat together, watching the sky slowly clear up as spring came closer and closer.

It felt like a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. They're getting closer and closer and it's exciting as hEcKY  
> Are you ready for some aNgSTy and JeaLOuS 11 year olds??? Not next chapter, but pretty soon afterwards.
> 
> Um for question how's your 2018 starting off? I finally got a good night sleep YEET


	19. King Dorephan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally meets King Dorephan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best GO HAVE FUN

“Welcome, Zelda,” King Dorephan said, voice booming around the shiny throne room.

Zelda smiled back politely, trying to look as warm, non threatening, and worthy of command as possible. She _did_ want to be respected, but being feared would be a bad thing. She was only eleven, and Zora were known to hold long grudges that simmered below the surface for years. They might want to hurt you, and you would never know until the fighter came to your bed.

Or, at least, that’s how the humans of Hyrule saw them. It was a little difficult to shake years of superstitions and stories off your mannerisms, Zelda thought.

The human knights (and Linda) were standing on one side of the throne room, and the Zoras were on the other. Completely separated, scared of each other, and not willing to try to overcome their fears. That’s not a good sign.

Linda was probably watching this really closely. She’d probably be able to understand more than Zelda.

Well, for now, Zelda just had to respond to the King.

“It’s a pleasure to be here, Your Majesty,” she said, voice ringing around the throne room. “I hope you don’t mind me intruding into your domain.”

Zoras didn’t like uninvited guests, she knew, even if they were royalty like Zelda. Though the King knew Zelda was coming, the King hadn’t actually _invited_ Zelda. Hopefully, Zelda patched that up. But did she do it right? It didn’t sound right, but it kinda did? Was it awkward?

The King laughed, the sound ringing within Zelda’s heart. Zelda’s never felt this before, as though her heart was beating for the King alone. Could this be magic of some sort, or just a special trick of his laugh?

She had to be on guard.

“Do not worry, Dear Zelda,” the King said, not quite as kind as King Rhoam. “We are glad to have you here and to teach you the ways of the Zora.”

His eyes twinkled a bit. “However, it seems that you already know plenty about us.”

Zelda couldn’t tell whether this was sarcasm, praise, or a warning. She just smiled. “I’ve read lots about your people, and I hope I can put my knowledge to practice while I’m here, and to build on it.” Was that okay? Was it? Gosh that was probably such a bad thing to say.

Diplomacy is stressful.

 

They talked for a bit longer, arranging where Zelda would stay while she was here, where the guards would stay (very close to Zelda), and what Zelda’s schedule would be for the three weeks she’ll be here. Once done, they politely bowed to each other, and the Zora warriors led the Hylians to their sleeping quarters. Without even speaking to one another, Linda and Zelda naturally went into one room, and the guards split off into the others.

The room the Zoras prepared for Zelda only had one bed, and the Zoras were mightily confused that another person would be in Zelda’s room with her. But they didn’t ask questions (though Zelda could see this would be a major source of gossip from the glint in their eyes) and simply said they would provide another bed for the… attendant.

Zelda smiled politely, not correcting them, thanking them, and watched them leave the room. A moment after the door shut, she flopped into the bed, sighing mightily. She looked at Linda for the first time since the throne room.

Linda was silent, but her smirk and eyes were completely and totally laughing at Zelda.

Zelda sat up, disgruntled. “Why are you laughing?” she asked, staring straight into Linda’s eyes.

She turned away, holding a hand over her mouth.

“Linda!” Zelda pouted. Linda shook her head, refusing to share what was so funny to her.

Zelda crossed her arms and put on a huge, childish pout, and said in the most high pitched voice she could muster, “I’ll tell my dada!”

That was enough to release an outpour of laughter from Linda, and even Zelda’s pouty facade broke and laughter replaced it.

“You were so awkward!” Linda wheezed. “ _I read lots about your people_! Who says that?”

Zelda put on her best shocked and offended face, though it didn’t suit her laughing eyes. “What was I supposed to say? _I feel like I’ll pee my trousers right now?”_

Linda flopped next to Zelda, shaking her head, huge smile on her face. Zelda’s heart jolted a bit from that lopsided smile. She hadn’t seen it in such a long time.

Linda patted her shoulder. “You have a lot to learn.”

Even during this onslaught of her incompetence, which usually would have stung her to the core, Zelda was happy. Because it was Linda.

And that felt very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter... But we'll see what happens.  
> Who's excited for Mipha!!!!! Mipha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Mipha and Two New Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls meet Mipha, and Mipha has a small, pleasant surprise.

Zelda and Linda talked about what they noticed about the Zora, what they were excited for, and some of the problems that may or may not come up as they stayed. They were in agreement that they needed to be as polite as possible to all Zora, and try their best to be honest and look innocent. Their young age would probably be their best weapon to get the Zoras to like them.

Not something normal eleven year old girls would talk about when alone, but it felt natural to the both of them.

As Zelda listened to Linda speak about the large amounts of things she noticed about the Zora, Zelda felt a really strong desire to always have Linda by her side. Again, if Linda could become her attendant, like that Zora thought she was, it could really help Zelda as she rules over Hyrule. Linda was just that good at noticing things, and if Linda could be Zelda’s eyes, maybe Zelda wouldn’t be a disappointment to the crown.

As they started going off tangent and talking about the strange lotuses they saw as they were riding here, there was a knock on their door. Linda popped up to open it, giving Zelda a second to smooth her clothes and stand.

Linda opened the door, standing off to the side, and they were presented with a female Zora about their height with kind eyes that didn’t really fit her blood red color.

“Hello there,” the Zora said kindly and slowly, her voice hitting a different chord in Zelda’s heart than King Dorephan’s voice did. “My name is Mipha. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda.”

Her voice was very pleasant and careful, and Zelda appreciated finding this patch of serenity within the turbulence of being in a different kingdom.

Zelda nodded back slightly, smiling genuinely. “I hope you won’t mind showing me around, Princess Mipha.”

  
They walked through the town, Mipha gracefully telling Zelda about the shimmering structures’ histories and stories from her youth. Zelda felt Linda staring at the two of them from a distance, and made sure to be polite, princess-like, and as engaging as possible. It was actually much easier than she expected: Mipha was telling genuinely interesting stories about the Zora that Zelda had never heard before.

As they approached the main plaza, finishing their tour, Zelda noticed that Linda was staring somewhere to the side. She herself glanced there and saw some small Zora children chasing, unsuccessfully, after a frog. Their faces were determined yet frustrated; they must have been at that frog for a while.

Mipha laughed gently. “Those children love frogs,” she said in her tinkling voice, “yet they never manage to catch one. I know that if they ever did catch one, they would feed it flies and then let it loose.” She smiled warmly at the children. “They do not understand that they look dangerous to the frogs.”

Zelda smiled at Mipha, happy from learning an intimate tidbit about the Zora. Then she glanced back and Linda, and just had to ask, “What do you want to do, Lin?”

Mipha turned back, seemingly noticing the girl for the first time.

The reason Zelda asked in the first place was because of the strange, much-too-excited glint in Linda’s eye. The girl turned towards the princess and grinned. “I want to catch that frog.”

Mipha’s eyes widened, but Zelda just laughed. It’s been a while since Linda showed that much excitement. Mipha seemed surprised at that interaction. “Go ahead, Linda. Just be nice.”

As the princesses were watching, Linda jogged up to the children, had a very short conversation with them, and then started quickly, sharply, chasing after the frog. Mipha gasped from the speed Linda managed to get to, and from the quick changing of the direction she exhibited. Within a few seconds, the frog was croaking sadly in Linda’s hands, which were being presented to awed Zora children.

“What is her name?” Mipha asked, not turning her gaze off of Linda, and Zelda knew her friend just got a royal connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played a bunch of BOTW and now I'm inspired to write again. Hype.
> 
> QOTD What types of run throughs have you done? I've done my normal let's-just-play run, a run where I got the master sword before even going to Kakariko, and am currently doing a no teleportation run. I want my next run to be a no teleportation, master sword before anything, and no maps until I get the master sword. That should be a hard run! I'm gonna work on getting all of the shrines in my first run through eventually.  
> Eventually.


	21. Training and Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha learns about the Yiga Clan, and then spars with Linda. Zelda feels something... and she isn't sure what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be participating in Camp NaNoWriMo, and this is basically my project! I want to write ten thousand words this month, and I want most of it to be in this fic. I have another thing I might work on to add to my word count, but I'm not sure yet. Fun!

“Zelda,” Mipha said seriously, “I heard that you are starting your training much earlier than anticipated.”

Both Zelda and Linda, who were sitting on the bed and floor respectively, stiffened. The three had finished their tour, and were now chatting about light, easy subjects to get to know each other. Well, now they were talking about a much deeper subject than before.

Zelda’s face cleared of her smile, and her back straightened. Her eyes no longer looked familiar. “Do you know of the Yiga clan?”

Mipha blinked before saying, slowly, “No, I do not.”

“Do you know of Ganon?”

Mipha, after a pause, said, “Yes, I do.”

“Well,” Zelda said, “the Yiga clan are former Sheikah who serve Ganon for reasons unknown. They usually stay underground, since the Sheikah, even now, are strong enough to defeat them.”

Mipha nodded in understanding.

“They have recently reemerged in the form of attacking me while I was traveling to Kakariko.”

Mipha’s eyes widened, and she leaned forward in her seat. “Are you alright?”

Zelda nodded with a fleeting smile. “I got healed while with the Sheikah.” She glanced at Linda. “I believe Linda still has a scar from the encounter.”

Linda nodded. Mipha’s warm gaze lingered on the girl for a second before turning back to the Hylian princess. “Now, you must train faster and harder because of the fear of Ganon’s resurrection.”

Zelda smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She didn’t like talking about her training. “That is correct.” After a moment of hesitation, she added, “This is also why it’s urgent for father to establish connections with the four races of Hyrule. We need to ensure we have ample support from the races, as you all are, generally, more powerful than Hylians.”

Mipha nodded slowly, in thought. “I will give all of my support,” she said, “but I’m not sure about the rest of the Zora.” Zelda saw Linda looking at Mipha with wide eyes. Is she impressed at how quickly she agreed to help us, Zelda thought, or at the rest of the Zora wouldn’t? It made her feel slightly unpleasant to see Linda looking at Mipha like that. “The elders probably do not see any reason to involve themselves with Hylians, although it is clear to me that Ganon will hurt us all.”

Still trying to watch Linda out of the corner of her eye, Zelda said, “I have about two weeks to attempt to convince the Zora to help. I was going to present Ganon’s resurrection to the elders in a few days.” She smiled at Mipha. “I’d greatly appreciate any help I can get, Mipha.”

Mipha smiled serenely, and the conversation was over. It seemed that both father and daughter had a way with people that Zelda couldn’t hope to imitate. Zelda felt a small stab in her heart. _I wish I could do that._

Mipha then looked over to Linda. “Could I see your scar?”

Linda’s brows furrowed slightly, but she pulled up her sleeve and showed the now white scar. It had bothered her for a while, since it was rather deep, but it now barely limited her movement at all.

Mipha reached out towards Linda’s arm, one hand gently holding it up while the other inspected the skin above the scar. Shortly, Mipha looked up straight into Linda’s eyes.

“Would you mind if I heal this scar a little?”

Linda blinked for a second, processing the situation, then nodded, watching Mipha’s hands carefully. A small, gentle light pulsed from underneath Mipha’s hand as she moved it up and down Linda’s arms.

“That tickles,” Linda whispered, a lopsided smile appearing on her face.

The smile tugged at Zelda’s heart, as well as a small nagging voice that said _Zelda, you weren’t the one to cause that_.

Mipha smiled gracefully. “Hold on for just a little longer.”

After a little longer, Mipha stopped, and the scar was completely gone from Linda’s arm. Mipha smiled. “You had some damage in the muscle. It was a little difficult because you are a Hylian, but hopefully, with time, I can become better at healing your wounds.”

Linda examined her flawless arm with awe, before her gaze quickly jumped back onto Mipha. “You’re good with a spear, correct?”

Mipha nodded slowly. Zelda could already predict where Linda was going with this.

“Do you wanna spar?”

 

Linda chose a sword out of wood and Mipha chose a trident out of wood, and the three went out to a small clearing right outside of Zora’s domain. Some curious children tagged along, as well as some adults who were curious as to what the small Hylian child could do with a sword.

Although Zelda had watched Linda practice before, she had never seen her spar with someone, since Linda’s sparring always happened at night with the royal guard, and not during the day time when the two could meet. Zelda felt a pang of anticipation for this match. Who would win?

Zelda was chosen as an unofficial referee for the spar, and with a flick of her wrist and with the word “Go”, Mipha and Linda started slowly circling each other.

Linda charged first, and Mipha quickly caught her sword in the forks of her trident. As Mipha attempted to twist the sword out of Linda’s hands, Linda’s foot swung out and hit the base of the trident. The trident flew out of Mipha’s hands, and Linda pointed the tip of her sword at Mipha’s chest.

Zelda’s heart soared and Mipha’s eyes widened. Linda stepped back and motioned towards Mipha’s trident, eyes on fire.

Mipha picked up the trident again, and quickly stabbed at Linda. Linda tried to use the flat edge of her sword to redirect the trident, but Mipha caught the sword in one of the forks. Linda switched hands on her sword and ducked, pulling the sword out of its trap, and had to jump away to avoid Mipha’s foot. The two separated and stopped to assess to the other.

They went at it again. And again. Sometimes Mipha won the encounters, sometimes Linda did, and sometimes they jumped away with a draw. It became apparent to Zelda that, although Mipha had the upper hand in technique and stability, Linda was superior with her quick thinking, quick feet, quick reactions, and creativity. The kids and adults on the side were also of a similar impression, based on the whispers Zelda caught from behind her. However, most of the kids only focused on Mipha’s grace, and Zelda couldn’t fault them for that; she was their princess, after all.

_Could I become someone like that?_

At one point, the two girls disarmed each other completely, weapons not making much sound on the dirt they were standing on. They looked at each other, panting, and smiled. They were done for the day. The Zora around them clapped and cheered, and Mipha looked around and smiled at her people. Linda was staring at Mipha while she did that, impressed at her grace right after sparring.

Zelda felt a pang in her heart. But unlike the other times, it didn’t go away. It just stayed, pulling at her heart, and she felt like she wanted to cry. She couldn’t even really understand why; all she knew was that she couldn’t look away from Linda, and her heart tugged because Linda wasn’t looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sound okay?

**Author's Note:**

> General message:  
> No, it's not leave kudos and share, for once.
> 
> CRITICISM  
> THINGS YOU LIKE  
> THINGS YOU HATE  
> CRITICISM  
> PLS
> 
> (Also if you could check out my other works (many of them are original short stories) and give me feedback on those too I'll forever adore you and love you please and thankss)


End file.
